Batman: Year One
Not the page you were looking for? See: Bruce Wayne (Earth 1) for the vigilante Plot Scarface Batman is on top of a roof, looking through a glass dome into a building from its ceiling. "Penny-One" he says through his earpiece (as the screen shows Alfred Pennyworth). Batman continues speaking, "I’m going in." Batman walks around the roof of the building, casing the place. There is a front entrance (facing the street) with a sign "Penumbra Printing" over the door. Kneeling at the edge of the ceiling, Batman is able to peer through the window, seeing four people inside. At the back side of the building there is an exit/entrance to an alley. Looking in a similar fashion, Batman can see four more potential hostiles inside. Walking back to the center, Batman can see two people in the center room. "Penny-One, I'm going in," Batman tells Alfred as he shatters the glass dome, causing the two gangsters to run to opposite walls. Batman runs to one gangster, punches him in the forehead, knocking him out. He runs to the other and swipes under his feet, catching and throwing him into two others who had run in from the front. The fifth and sixth adversaries trip over the three at their feet as they try to enter the room. Batman turns his attention to the back side of the building. He takes hrows a small, round, metal ball from his utility belt and throws it into the room. It begins to emit a gas, blinding the four occupants. The camera shows the perspective of one of the previously fallen criminals, as all four of the others slide into the main room individually, with about two seconds between each. Batman walks back into the center room and grabs the conscious man by his shirt collar. "Where is he?" Batman demands. "I know this is the Penumbra Cover, and I know Scarface operates from here." "Scarface, he-he's a demon!" the man explains fearfully. "I'm the Batman! I'm worse! Tell me where he is, or-" "The-there," the man says, pointing towards a rug in the center of the room. Batman releases the man and moves the rug, revealing a trapdoor. He opens the trapdoor, finding a staircase descending to a lower level. Batman goes down several steps to a locked wooden door, which he smashes through. Inside, there is a skinny, bald, white man with remorse in his eyes sitting at a desk. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt people," He begins, then pauses. "I didn't want to, but I was afraid of what he would do to me." "What would who do?" Batman questions. "Scarface?" "Yes! Yes of course! He's been holding me hostage for weeks!" "What's your name?" "Arnold, Arnold Wesker." "You're safe now, Arnold. Do you know where he is?" "Why, he's right here," the man answers as he picks up a puppet dressed as a stereotypical twentieth-century mob boss. Batman stands there in disbelief, then says, "It's a damn doll!" "Who are you talking to like that?" the puppet asks. "I should shoot you right now." The scrawny man is clearly moving his lips and is the one actually talking. "You know," Batman begins, "if you're going to pretend the puppet's alive, you should at least be a half-decent ventriloquist." As soon as the words leave his lips, Batman is hit by a plastic bullet coming from the puppet's gun, which clearly inflicts pain, but also bounces right off of his suit. "He's bulletproof," the puppet says matter-of-factly in its scratchy voice. "Arnold, tackle him." "B-but sir-" Wesker starts. "No 'buts!'" the puppet begins to get angry. "Do I need to remind you what happened last time you disobeyed me?" Arnold leaps at Batman, who swipes him down mid-air. The puppet flies off of his arm. Arnold looks to see the puppet no longer moving, then quickly gets up and kneels with his hands clasped behind his head. "Oh thank you, thank you!" he proclaims. "You save me from Scarface! Take me in! Take me to the police! Arrest me! I shouldn't have assisted him, but I was so afraid!" The scene jumps, as police are taking the criminals out of the building in handcuffs. Another car pulls up, and a man with brown hair and a mustache hops out. "Bullock?" he yells. "When did we get a warrant to raid this place?" "We didn't Jim," Bullock replied. "We-" "Hold it Harvey, it's Commissioner or Gordon out here" "Sorry. Anyways, we didn't get a warrant to raid this; we didn't even raid this, we received anonymous evidence to their crimes, and the place was like this when we got here." Harvey pauses and leans into Gordon’s ear. "I think it was the bat-vigilante again." "There's no such thing, Har-" Jim Gordon's words are interrupted by the screaming of the final man coming out in handcuffs. "I'll tell you everything!" The man Batman interrogated originally yells, "just get me out of here, save me from the Batman!" The camera shifts back to Harvey Bullock as he grins. "That's Frederick Rhino and he ain't scared of nothin'." Batman is shown looking from the top of a nearby building. He is next shown slowing down and parking the Bat-Cycle inside a cave. "Welcome back to the Bat-Cave, Master Bruce," the man who had been communicating with Batman earlier greeted him. Return to Gotham The scene shifts and the man is tending to Batman's wounds, still in the Bat-Cave. "He wasn't just a criminal, Alfred. He was sick. Really, really sick. I thought I just had to take out the gangs to bring Gotham back on track, but Gotham hasn't just veered off the path; it's totally lost its way." "I hate to hear you talk of the city your parents cared for so much that way, Master Bruce." "I hate to do so. I thought being Batman for a few months would be enough, but Gotham needs Bruce Wayne too. And for a very long time." "Well, Master Bruce," Alfred replied, "I suppose you'll have to give it that." The next scene is captioned "12 HOURS LATER" and features Alfred pulling into Archie Goodwin International Airport. He then pulls up to an airplane and opens the airplane door for Bruce to walk out. "I'm glad to see you're finally returning home officially sir," remarks Alfred when they're both in the car, "though I don't see why you had to be so theatric about it." "Well," Bruce replies, "if people think I arrived back in Gotham after Batman, they won't realize we're one and the same. If I want them to think that, I have to have an official return, even if it means I have to leave and be seen flying back here." After a pause, Alfred tells him, "We're at City Hall, sir." Alfred gets out of the vehicle, then opens Bruce's door for him to get out. They walk up the steps of City Hall, and Bruce walks to the podium. "Good evening!" Bruce begins. "Most of you know me, Bruce Wayne. When I was eight years old, I watched my parents die in front of me." (The screen shows the act) "They were murdered, and their murderer was never found." Bruce pauses. "But that was a different Gotham. In the fifteen years since, Gotham has become a safer place. To commemorate my father's dreams, many of his colleagues opened the Thomas Wayne Memorial Clinic after he passed away. Its staff has done a tremendous job helping the victims of crime. It has done wonders." Bruce pauses. "But, things could be better. Yesterday, the GCPD apprehended the man running the Scarface Gang. He believes that a puppet made him do everything. This man is sick. So incredibly sick. If we had been able to get him help, we could have prevented all of his gang activities, making it safer both for him and for the people of Gotham City. He exemplifies a problem I noticed in Gotham many years ago. Since then, I have had an old, retired Wayne Enterprises building renovated into a mental asylum, meant to help the inmates, to help people like the man arrested yesterday. Wayne Enterprises has partnered with Jeremiah Arkham, formerly of Gotham University, to open Arkham Asylum to protect Blackgate's normal prisoners from the delusional, and to attempt to heal the delusional themselves." There is a pause. "Arkham Asylum will be open effective immediately." Journalists start yelling, and Bruce picks one out of the crowd. "I'm Alexandra Brackett from the Gotham Gazette," announces the woman. "Rumor says that the Bat-Vigilante apprehended the Scarface Gang, not the GCPD." "He might have," Bruce responded politely. "He might not have. If he did, I'm glad he did. Batman certainly seems to be helping the city and our heroes over at the GCPD. Next question." Bruce points to another reporter. "Hey Bruce, I'm Olivia Ortega. The technology that Batman, as you called him, uses is remarkably similar to that manufactured by Wayne Enterprises. Care to comment?" Bruce scowls. "I don't know what technology Batman uses or if it is ours. If it is ours, I don't know how he obtained it. Wayne Enterprises has over 15,000 employees. It's impossible for me to keep an eye on more than 14,000." The audience laughs. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like for the rest of the questions to be primarily about Arkham Asylum." Mid-Credits Post-Credits Cast *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alfred Pennyworth Appearances Locations *Milky Way **Earth ***United States of America ****Gotham City *****Wayne Manor ******Bat-Cave *****Gotham Gazette ******Deathstroke's Arena *****Wayne Enterprises *****Arkham Asylum *****Gotham City Police Station ******Bat-Signal *****The Penumbra Cover ****Metropolis *****The Daily Planet Events *Penumbra Cover Raid *Bruce Wayne's Return to Gotham Items *Batarang Vehicles *Batmobile Organizations *Scarface Gang Category:Batman Movies Category:Phase One Movies Category:Bruce Wayne (Earth 1) Appearances